


Wake The Spirit

by TheCloakedFlea



Series: JATP Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Fluff and Angst, JATP Week, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Julie is the dead one, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCloakedFlea/pseuds/TheCloakedFlea
Summary: Luke, Reggie, and Alex were expecting a dead teenage musician from the 1995's to poof into their lives, but her presence might be the one thing that takes their garage band to new heights.Written for JATP Appreciation Week Day 2
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999468
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Wake The Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @jatp-week Day Two, write an AU. I chose to write fic about what if Julie was the ghost and the boys were still alive. I kinda really like it so I might have to turn this into something. Hope you guys like it!

The studio was quiet, three of the members of Sunset Curve slowly creeping in with deep frowns etched on their faces. They were missing one bandmate, or better labeled ex-bandmate from the explosion that took place outside only a few moments ago. None of the remaining members knew what to say, Bobby wasn’t just a member of the band – he was their friend…. was.

One member, out of frustration, kicked the piano bench hard sending the papers that were resting on the table flying every which direction and the blonde member on the coach to groan.

“Luke,” the boy said, “Trashing the studio won’t make you feel any better.”

“It might Alex,” The newly dubbed Luke said with a huff, turning to join the two other boys on the couch.

There was a long silence, again none of the boys knowing what to say or do. The three of them and Bobby had been friends since elementary school, all got into music around the same time, and formed what was supposed to be a “legendary band” a month before going into High School. Bobby let it all get to his head, of course, thinking he could make it on his own – ever rebranding himself to go by his middle name “Trevor” so that he did have to be associated with the “old background noise” that was Sunset Curve.

“How bout we listen to some music,” The other brunette boy said standing up and walking over to the stereo in the corner of the garage. He grabbed a CD case from beside the stereo, opened it up, and slid the CD in. A few lofty piano notes started to fill the room, and Luke’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Reg, what song is this?” Luke asked and Reggie shrugged as he flipped the CD case over in his hands.

“I don’t know honestly, I’ve never seen this album before,” Reggie admitted. “But it’s called _wake-“_

Then all three boys heard it, a scream that was growing louder and louder as the music picked up with it. So loud that they had to cover their ears and wince as a flash of light enveloped the room and the music instantly stopped.

Then in the spot where the light once was, there was a teenage girl lying on her back. She pushed herself up, dusted off herself off, then laid eyes on the boys.

Suddenly everyone was screaming. All three boys clamored to get out of the studio and put as much distance between them and the random girl – or whatever she was – that just appeared in the studio.

“What was that?” Reggie asked as soon as the boys were upstairs in the house in his room. Alex was pacing, Reggie was trying to figure out how to get the cross his mother nailed to the wall off, and Luke was just stunned into silence as he peered out the window trying to see if he could spot the girl.

“Isn’t it obvious,” Alex said, throwing his hands up, “She’s a ghost! Your garage is haunted, Reggie. What the hell are we going to do?”

“Yeah, where are we supposed to sleep now? I’m not about to cuddle up to a cute ghost.”

“So you think she’s cute?” Reggie said with a grunt as he tried to wiggle the cross off as Luke just rolled his eyes in response.

“You could always go home,” Alex offered. “Luke, your parents call you like every other day. I’m sure-“

“I’m not going home,” Luke said as he crossed his arms in front of himself. Alex just sighed, both of the other boys’ attention flying to Reggie as he ripped the cross, and a little paint, off the wall with a huff.

“Okay, let’s go,” Reggie said turning to leave, but Alex grabbed his shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Luke asked.

“This should protect us,” He said as he held up the cross. “Or maybe we should grab some salt, I hear that burns out ghost-“

“You’re crazy if you think we’re going back out there,” Alex said as Reggie shrug out of Alex’s hold before turning to walk out.

“I guess I have to be the man of the group and do it myself, see you on the other side boys,” Reggie said with a salute before disappearing out his bedroom door.

Alex and Luke looked at one another before ultimately sighing and going to follow their friend. He may be an idiot, but he was their idiot and there was no way they were letting Reggie get into trouble alone.

The three boys slowly reentered the studio, both Luke and Alex stood behind Reggie as he held up the cross. They slowly walked into the center of the studio, spun in a circle as Reggie asked “are you still here?” into the open room.

“Where ever you are?“ Alex asked after a shaky exhale, “Can you come out?” After a beat, all three boys broke apart and Luke looked around the room.

“I know we saw something,” He said, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything. “We’re not crazy.”

“Everyone’s a little crazy,” a voice came from behind the boys, and they spun around to see the girl who just appeared in the studio behind them again.

Reggie, Luke, and Alex began screaming again and the girl flinched back in reaction before holding her hand up.

“Whoa hey,” She said, “Please stop screaming.”

Reggie thrusted the cross out in front of him towards the girl as if it would save him and his friends’ lives.

“Who are you?” He asked. “And what are you doing in our studio.”

“Your studio?” Julie asked in disbelief, taking a step forward. Regie thrusted the cross at her again and she took a small step back. “This is my, well my mom’s, studio – trust me.” She looked around momentarily.

“I’ll give you, the couch is new, but,” She continued, before letting out an affectionate sigh as she took a step towards the piano, running a finger along the top sentimentally. “But this? This is my piano.“

“Can you give us like, one second,” Luke said before pulling the two boys away. “GUYS! What is going on?” Luke asked in a rushed and hushed tone and Reggie peered at the girl, still taking in the studio before speaking.

“Maybe she’s a witch, I mean we never did figure out how those chairs got on the ceiling. “ Reggie said looking at Alex who deadpanned.

“Okay, there is no such thing as witches,” Alex said shaking his head, but then considered it for a second. “Okay but the chair thing is fair.”

“So we’re going with that she is a witch?” Luke said, and Alex seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in before.

“No, no she is not a witch,” Alex said as he sent both boys a look, “And it’s going to take someone with a softer touch to figure out who and what she is.” With that, he turned away from the boys, taking a few steps in the girl’s direction, before raising his voice.

“Why are you in our studio,” He asked loudly.

Reggie, still uncomfortable with the idea his friend was so close to what ever that girl was rushed forward extending the cross and watched it disappear in her stomach.

“WHAT THE HELL!” he exclaimed as he pulled it back. “How did you do that?”

“Clearly you doing understand,” Julie says before rolling her eyes. “Look, I’m a ghost alright, Just a ghost who is really happy to be home. “ Luke took a step forward, looking the girl up and down subtly.

“Why does a ghost need a studio?” He asked skeptically, and Julie threw another glance back at the piano.

“I was actually a singer,” Julie explained and Luke’s face softened slightly. “Julie, Julie Molina, and last night was supposed to be a big night for me, it was going to change my life.”

“I’m pretty sure it did,” Reggie said under his breath earning a side-eye from Luke before Alex whipped out his phone.

“This is too weird,” He said as he punched in his password, piquing Julie’s interest.

“What is that? What are you doing?” She asked. Alex looked up briefly and said, “My phone,” before going back to typing her name into the search bar.

“Who are you calling?” Julie asked again and Luke answered her this time.

“He’s not calling anyone, he’s looking you up.”

“Whoa,” Alex said as he pulled up an article and showed it to Luke and Reggie. “There was a Julie Molina, she was a singer, and she did die…but not last night.”

All three boys looked towards the girl, who had confusion written all over her face, as Alex continued. “She died 25 years ago.”

“What no, no, no, that’s impossible,” Julie said a hint of fear dripping from her words. “After I floated out of the ambulance…” her words trailed off before she regained her composure.

“I was only in that dark room for like an hour and then I was transported here. It can’t have been 25 years”

“Look, I’m just telling you what my phone says,” Alex said, softening slightly as he saw the distress Julie seemed to be under and extended the phone towards her, showing the lit-up screen with her face on it.

“See, you died in 1995. When you were 16. It’s now 2020.”

“So this, this is the future,” Julie said trying to connect the dots.

“Reggie!” A voice rang out from the house, “Are you and the boys coming to eat or not?”

“Who’s that,” Julie asked and Reggie nodded towards the house.

“My mom,” Reggie responded. “Seems like she and Dad are actually taking a break from going at each other’s throats to shove some food down it. 

As the three boys started to walk towards the house, they heard Julie call back to them, causing them to turn around.

“I didn’t get your names,” She said. The guys threw a look at each other before introducing themselves.

“I’m Luke,” Luke introduced himself, “And this is-“ He said motioning to the other boys.

“Reggie. I’m Reggie.” Reggie hopped in next with a little wave.

Alex. Hi.” Alex said somewhat uncomfortably, and Luke extended his hands with a little “Ba-da”

“We’re Sunset Curve,” Reggie hopped in next, “Well, _was_ Sunset Curve.”

“Was?” Julie asked and the boys grimaced.

“Yeah, we lost a member today,” Luke said with a small frown and Julie gave them a sullen smile.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” She said simply and Luke’s face whitened as he started to shake his head no, Reggie hopping in to explain for him.

“He’s not dead, He just quit,” Reggie explained and Julie nodded her head once.

“Well it was nice to meet you Sunset Swerve,” She said and Luke cleared his throat.

“Sunset Curve,” Alex corrected and Julie nodded her head again.

“Sunset Curve,” Julie confirmed. “It was nice to meet you, but this isn’t my studio anymore. I’ll just get out of your hair. Sorry, I poofed I just poofed in here…I’ll find somewhere else to stay.”

“Wait,” Luke said causing everyone to look at him. He shot a look at Alex, who practically read his bandmate’s mind and had an uncertain look on his face. 

Reggie seemed to also know what Luke was going to say and shrugged in response.

“It’s not every day we meet a ghost musician from the ’90s.” Luke followed up, still looking at Alex - who seemed to cave and nodded his head.

“I guess if you need a place to stay,” Reggie said, “Alex and Luke have been shacking up here – what’s one more person.”

“REGGIE!” Reggie’s mother’s voice boomed out again causing the boy to flinch. 

“We need to go guys,” Reggie said as the boys quickly exited. Luke quickly looked over his shoulder one last time at the girl in the studio.

She stood in the same spot they left her, her eyes lingering on the piano and a small sad smile on his lips. Luke knew, then and there, the three boys’ lives would be the same again. Not with the cute phantom standing in the studio.


End file.
